Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Many HVAC systems, including many forced air HVAC systems, include an air filter to help remove dust and other pollutants from within the building and to protect the HVAC equipment from dust buildup which may negatively impact system performance. The air filter will become dirty over time, and as part of regular maintenance, the air filter should be changed. Continuing to run an HVAC system with an excessively dirty filter can reduce the efficiency of the HVAC system, and in some cases, can cause damage and/or reduce the expected lifetime of some of the HVAC components.